Amnesia Slave
by JustWriter
Summary: Princess Arianna of Kyrria is knocked out at her Coming out Ball and is kidnapped. Somehow, she received amnesia and is forced to work for an ugly, rich man. What will happen when she falls for his nephew, the crown prince of Aythoria?Chapter12up
1. Getting Ready

_**Amnesia Slave**_

_**By: Just Writer**_

_**Prologue:**_

Ella and Char went on with life happily and had a beautiful baby girl. Her name was Arianna. They called her Ary(are-ee) for short. As Arianna grew up, she became more and more beautiful with smooth, shiny, black hair; high cheekbones; and silver, green eyes encircled with a silver, gray circle. She had wonderful posture, acted very ladylike, and had a confidence that she could do anything. She had small feet like her mother, was very tall, and was very smart. She walked with a grace that was unknown to her.

But there was one problem. It seems there was another defiant fairy that acted like Lucinda used to. This fairy's name was Jessica. She went around giving gifts such as listening, togetherness, and above all else, obedience. As you may have already guessed, that was the gift Jessica had bestowed Arianna.

* * *

Chapter 1: Getting Ready 

The day dawned for the kingdom of Kyrria. It was the day they were to have the coming out ball for Arianna. Her little sisters Areida and Chamomile were very excited. This ball was to be the first one to happen in years, so the people who did not receive an invitation were devastated. Of course all of the eligible bachelors were invited, from the old princes of Aythoria, to the young sixteen-year-old servant boys. That was a given. But all of the married folk and ladies had to be invited to come.

As the day wore on, the whole castle bubbled with excitement. But Arianna, was annoyed with it all.

* * *

Servants rushed past the room excited that the ball would commence in six hours. Arianna sighed. "I wish I didn't have to have the ball," Arianna thought in frustration. "It makes me feel miserable having guys run after me during the day, but having them _all _around for nine hours will drive me crazy! All of them just want to be royalty and take advantage of me. At least I'm going to be the queen if I marry a commoner. All of them with their lusts. I know what they want! It really angers me. I wish there was someone different, someone who will love me for me, not just the outside appearance and my status, but the real me, Ary." 

Just then, Mandy entered, destroying Arianna's thought pattern. "What is wrong sweet?" Many asked sincerely.

"Nothing," Arianna muttered.

"Oh it sure is something. You can't fool me Ary," Mandy said with a knowing look.

Arianna sat on her bed and thought for a minute. Then she finally decided to tell Many. "It's just this ball. Why do I have to go?"

Mandy frowned and sat next to Arianna. "It's your duty to your parents and as a princess. You know that."

"Can't you just make all of the guys disappear?" Arianna asked hopefully.

"Mandy smiled slightly and then said, "No sweet, I can't. That would be big magic."

Arianna nodded as if to say she understood and that she already knew. "Now sweet, I must get you ready. You will look glamorous. Now, go into the bathroom, undress, and put your hair up the way you usually do. Then stay in the bathroom until I tell you other wise. Arianna immediately got up and did what Mandy had told her to do. Mandy drew some warm water into the bathtub. Mandy made Arianna more beautiful than anyone could imagine with a tiny touch of fairy magic that made her seem to glow slightly. Finally Arianna was ready.


	2. Knocked Out

**Author's Note:** I hope everybody reads my fanfic. This is only my second one ever. My other one is based on Patricia C. Wrede's, "Enchanted Forest Chronicles." Yes, I know I forgot to put a disclaimer. 

**Disclaimer: **Everybody knows who, "Ella Enchanted," belongs to. But since I lost my copy of it, well actually I think I lent it to my best friend and she lost it, I forgot the author's name. _(gasp)_ I know. But I have read it so many times, more than twelve _(laugh) (Get it? You had to have read that one fan fic to understand.), _I don't think I will make any mistakes. But tell me if I do and I will try to stop summarizing.

**Replies to Reviews:**

_nikkila _LOL. :P I don't have all the time in the world. I still have to finish my freshman year.

_VinnyRoxyFrankie_ Why less dialogue? I explain things better this way. No offense. Still, point out my mistakes. 

_WhiteCamellia_ I will try as fast as I can.

**Chapter 2: Knocked Out**

The guests began to file into the castle and the ball began. "Ha, At least I don't have to go in right away. I get to be fashionably late," Arianna thought. Half an hour later, Arianna entered the ball room wearing a simple, yet elegant sea foam green gown and wooden hoop earrings with gold zigzagged lines that wound around and around the circular earrings. She also wore a gold bracelet, and a silver ring attached to a small, fake sword with her name engraved on the hilt (size of fake sword-half a centimeter by a centimeter). Her hair was up in a beautiful bun with a tiara encircling her head. All of the men turned their heads in her direction and the room grew practically silent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," began a loud booming voice, "her Royal Highness, Crown Princess Arianna of Kyrria." Everyone clapped. She walked slowly and gracefully to a seat that she was supposed to sit on. Her mother and father, King Char and Queen Ella of Kyrria were beaming.

Mandy came in next, but was unannounced. Somehow, she had managed to change clothes very quickly, wearing an inexpensive, pretty dress. Everyone smiled at the well-known cook. Her reputation for cooking had risen immensely, ever since she started to cook for royalty.

* * *

Unfortunately, the night _wasn't over_. The bachelors soon formed a line in front of Arianna. First, came the Duke of Ackliea. Next it was the Earl of Flaskal. Then, after that, and so on. Arianna sighed as the last gentleman was leaving her presence. "Suck ups," she muttered under her breath. She grasped her left arm at the elbow, half from frustration and half from boredom.

Just then, her father came up to her leading a gentleman that seemed to be a little older than him. King Char was grinning from ear to ear. "Honey, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine."

The man turned to Char and said, "Not old I hope," in a laughing manner.

Char smiled. "Forgive me." Then he turned to Arianna and said, "This is John, King of Aythoria."

Arianna's eyes widened and she curtsied her finest. Of course she shook a little because she had never been at all good at curtsying before. This was considered an improvement. "I am pleased to meet you your highness," she said. Then she heard a bellowing laugh.

Arianna looked up confused. Then her face softened with understanding as she stood up. Apparently, King John didn't care about formalities. She smiled, as he said, "Oh, please don't do that. It makes me feel uncomfortable." Arianna grinned. Now she understood why her father liked him so much.

* * *

He sat quietly in the corner, no one disturbing him in fear. He studied the smiling girl with interest. She would make a darling addition to the sales line. I will have to corner her somewhere secluded, away from the guests. Then it came to him. He stood up and grabbed a young noble by the collar.

The young man was startled. Despite the fact that the man that had grabbed him was rood, the noble intended to keep a formal conversation. "Sir, may I help you with something?"

The man grinned devilishly, "Yes, you can."

* * *

A young man walked up to Arianna. The plan was fresh in his mind. It had to work or else. He cleared his throat, "Um, your highness."

"Yes," Arianna said.

"Would you like to take a walk?" he continued.

Arianna was annoyed, but did not show it. "Sure, I'd be happy to." Then she thought, "Oh great! Now what have I gotten myself into? I guess I will just have to walk with him." He escorted her to the garden. There, a man hid in a secluded area, ready to strike.

* * *

The young man talked about money, male rights, and a few other boring things. Arianna was getting bored. "How long can one man talk? He is hiding something," Arianna thought and thought until her questions were answered. Everything went black. 


	3. Frantic Search

**Disclaimer:** The place, setting, Char, and Ella belong to the acclaimed writer of, "Ella Enchanted." Everything else is mine.

**

* * *

**

**Replies to Reviews:**

_E J Riddle _What are you doing up so late besides reading?

_Ryanne_ I'm trying. I'm trying.

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Frantic Search**

He stared at the limp figures on the ground. He chuckled to himself. It had worked and the noble had done his job perfectly. He had decided it would have been better to have the young man knocked out also, so he wouldn't blow their cover. He picked up the unconscious Arianna and crept quietly to his carriage. There, he bound and gagged her pale form and rushed back through the garden and into the ballroom. He paid his respects to their majesties and hastily left.

It's a good thing my nephew was not there tonight. He bellowed with laughter. Stupid Brandon, always getting in the way of my plans. He didn't stop me from the jackpot tonight.

* * *

After most of the guests had gone, it was time to say goodbye to King John. "I am sorry that my son Brandon couldn't make the celebration Char," said King John.

"Oh," Char began, "he can just come to the spring festival next month if you really think that it's necessary John." King John bellowed with laughter.

"By the way, I'm also sorry that Maurice, my younger brother wasn't much fun to have around," King John finished.

"Has anyone seen Ary?" asked Ella as she entered the room. Mandy had gone to bed early out of tiredness on account of doing all of her normal duties, and the extra-added weight of her ball duties.

Char looked stunned. He hadn't noticed her absence until now and was looking around himself frantically.

"Didn't she go outside with that young man towards the gardens?" King John piped up.

"Yes," Char said remembering, "Yes, she did. Should we go out and look for her?" He had directed the last question at Ella.

Ella thought for a second, then decided, "Yes, we should. What about you John, would you like to help?"

He smiled, "Yes, I'll help too. Well, what are we waiting for? Let us go find the cheery girl," he said with high spirits. Then, outside they went. They searched and searched until Ella saw a young man on the ground next to a stone bench and called both kings over to her. Then King John said, "Isn't that the young chap who asked her for a walk? My goodness, it is, and there certainly is a big bump on his head, like he was knocked out."

"Arianna sweetie, this isn't funny. Come out and stop playing around," Ella said. After an hour of search, Ella began to tremble. Where was she?

* * *

Just then the young man woke up. He looked around him and saw their highnesses searching for something. His head throbbed like the back of it had been shattered. He sat up but his head began to swim and he groaned, loudly. He scooted back some of the way and leaned against the stone bench for support. His head finally cleared somewhat.

Char was hugging Ella trying to calm her down. Apparently, something had upset her and she was on the verge of tears. King John of Aythoria came up to the young nobleman. "All right young man, you will tell us everything that happened tonight. Explain why their daughter is missing, and you'd better be telling the truth."


	4. Carriage Ride and a little Fun

**Author's Note: **Thank you my adoring fans (joke). I'm not that stuck-up. Can somebody tell me how to put my bio online? I've been trying to figure that out but I just can't.

**Disclaimer:** Ella, Char, and the setting belong to the acclaimed author of, "Ella Enchanted."

**Replies to Reviews:**

_Emma-J-Riddle_ (giggle) Sorry. My time slot said you sent it at:

Date: 05/19/2005 3:55:43 AM Pacific Daylight Time

Well, you did but I guess it was probably three in the afternoon for you.

_WhiteCamellia_ Really, you guys are already out of school? You know, a lot of kids ditched school on Friday so they could see Star Wars III. I would never do that. I mean, it is still going to be out on Sat., so what is the point right? By the way, I recommend buying the tickets online, beforehand, or both. It's too big of a mob to handle. Yes, I will see it, but at a much later date.

**Chapter 4: Carriage Ride and a little Fun**

I sat up in a carriage. I was sitting on the floor so I tried to move my hands and realized they were bound together. I moved my feet and realized my ankles were bound too. There was an ugly man sitting in the opposite corner of the coach. Only, he was sitting on the seat. He was wearing a puke (pea) green shirt that was heavily embroidered with gold and emeralds. The outfit did nothing to improve his pale complexion. He was very fat, short, and had an evil grin to top it all off.

He had showed me his gigantic teeth when I had regained consciousness. Every moment he seemed to get more and more bad looking than he already was. Were those fake teeth? (Bleh!) My head ached. I must have been knocked out. That was when he started talking.

"Hello…(pause)…Natalie. How was your sleep?" he asked mischievously.

I tried to say, "No. How did you think it was?" But all that came out was, "Mm. Na ne uu tha uh wuh?" because I was still gagged. I think he did that to laugh at me. Yes, he did laugh.

Wait, was Natalie my real name? I don't know. Maybe it was my name. But is it? Oh great! Now I don't even know my own name! This is bad. At least I still have words. Then came the orders.

He cleared his throat to intervene my thoughts, "Natalie, you needn't worry. We are almost to my mansion. You will start work the first thing when we get there." I glared at him. "After I untie you, you can open the door for me…" Yes! I don't have to do that. "What does that mean," I interrupted my thoughts with. "Then," he began again, "after you follow me inside, you will change into something suitable for a servant. Then you will shine all of my shoes, polish the silver, and then go to bed."

* * *

The carriage stopped. He stood up and untied me. Then he stood there waiting for something to happen. Then as he began to become impatient he said, "Well, go ahead. Open the door." 

I smirked in anticipation. This was going to be fun. I stood up and walked to the carriage door with an elegant sweep. I opened it and stepped out, holding the door for him. As soon as his feet were on the ground, I let go of the door, picked up my skirts (Skirts? I was wearing an elegant gown!), andmade a dead run for the door. I was determined to stop the big train of orders.

He stood there dumbfounded. Then as I was about to reach the door he ordered, "Stop!"


	5. Big Secret

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry that I haven't updated for three days. You know how it is, school, homework, clubs, girlscouts (Yes, I'm still in girlscouts.), chores, and such.

**Disclaimer:** €lla, Char, and the setting all belong to the acclaimed author of, "€lla €nchanted." Everything else is mine.

**Replies to Reviews:**

_StardustPixie_ Thanks. What does NE mean? I am not all that in touch with e-lingo and it takes me a while to understand what things mean. I know what LOL, POV, R&R, :), omg, and little else means. I have seen a lot of books change the points of views like that. Besides, that is what the line indicates. The line can also indicate a difference in time. By the way, how do I make my bio?  
_yin279_ I update **almost** every day. By the way, how do I make my bio?  
_Emma-J-Riddle_ :), or rather more of LOL and :P. By the way, how do I make my bio? 

**Chapter 5: Big Secret**

I stood there watching her race to the door. "Why was Arianna acting so strange?" "Stop," I yelled. For some unknown reason, she actually did stop. But why did she stop? Then it occurred to him that something was amiss and he had to find out what was.

He was so frustrated he issued another order. His order was short and crisp. "You will never walk into any door before I do. Now get behind me."

Ariannna was confused by his sudden anger. She walked slowly and quietly behind him, anticipating the chores he set up for her to do.

After she entered the huge mansion, she had an eerie feeling. She was scared and she knew it. He led her to the servants quarters and told a servant named Chloe to help her find some new clothes. He left them so he could ponder the recent happenings.

* * *

Chloe was a very nice girl. Plus, she was very pretty too. Arianna admired her because she loved who she was and never fought with anyone unless her friends' feelings, reputations, or even lives were in jeopardy. Chloe always stood up for what she believed in and never took any bull from anyone. She was a tough chick that usually helped others out.

Throughout the next month, Chloe helped Arianna with her chores. One day, when they were done, they went to their favorite spot in the courtyard. As they sat down on the small ledge that surrounded a small circular island with an oak tree in the center Chloe became uneasy.

"Natalie," she began. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure," Arianna said.

"My name," she paused, "well my name is not really Chloe. My real name is Leah. Apparently, when I was six, I was kidnapped by our notorious employer. He had a famous chef teach me how to cook and he has kept me ever since then. I long to see my parents again, but if I run away, I will end up as dead as a doornail." Then she laughed at herself. "I don't even know who my parents are."

I nodded in sympathy and understanding. She must be going through a terrible pain. Then she looked up from her tearstained face. "Theres more." She hugged me and said, "You're real name isn't really Natalie."

I stared at her in wide-eyed amazement. "I-I, I always suspected."

"Like I said," she started again, "theres more." I sat quietly, just listening now. She told me about this program that our employer ran. It sounded all right at first, but then it got worse. It was called "Noble Brides." First off, he kidnaps single, noble, beautiful, young women, leaving no trace of their past in their memories. Next, he trains them to become household wives. Then, as if that is not enough, he holds an auction once a year to sell the young brides to rich men who would otherwise rot from ugliness. I did not like where it was going. It seemed as if she was coming to a climax of some sort. I paid special attention to what she said next. "He never sold me because he took a liking to me. That's why I never get into trouble. It's because (sniffle), I'm his wife (sobs).

At this I did not know what to say. She buried her face into my shoulder and I hugged her and tried to comfort her. Now I saw the scared Chloe, the real Leah, as she called herself. I began to cry too, in spite of myself. Then she said one more thing that tore me in two. "And the worst part is (sniffle), you won't be around anymore!" I began to cry harder. I couldn't leave her. She was all I had, besides the ring (on my right hand) that someone gave to me who knows when. It was a month until the auction, when I would lose my eternal freedom.

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys like the climax. Hint, she'll meet his highness pretty soon.


	6. For My Love

**Disclaimer: €**lla, Char, and the setting of Kyrria and Aythoria belong to the acclaimed author of, "€lla €nchanted." Everything else belongs to me.

**Replies to Reviews:**

_Iwatsuki91_ Thanks. Does Pls mean please?

_WhiteCamellia_ Hey, it's not that time consuming. Speaking of GS, they had a GS night at S.C.T. (the Community Theater, or Stockton Civic Theater) for the play, "Guys and Dolls." Anyway, there is this really cute guy in it that I met before on account of being a well, GS. I was supposed to go and be a Program Aid for this younger girl troop. The meeting was canceled at the last minute! But thank my lucky stars (I never say that.), my dad couldn't take me home because he didn't have time to take me home, because he had to be at the theater for practice. E-mail me for the rest of the story. It's sort of funny.

_Emma-J-Riddle_ LOL.

**Chapter 6: For My Love**

It was the day before the auction. This year, it was to be disguised as a ball. The guests were already sent invitations months in advance. Our owner sent an invitation to his nephew, Brandon that he was always ragging on about as a gag. Then all of us girls were to be sold.

Female servants, including myself rushed back and forth to make sure all the duties were met. This way, they would be made as beautiful as possible before the auction ball. That was Chloe's (Leah's) job. She had accumulated many skills since she had begun to work there.

* * *

Now today was the big day of the ball his uncle had invited him to. He sat back in the carriage he was riding in, dressed semi-formally. Something was up and he knew it. He just had to find out what it was.

* * *

Arianna was sitting in front of the mirror after three baths getting her smooth, shiny, black hair brushed by Leah (Chloe). Arianna looked lovely in the simple, purple gown she was wearing. It made her look perfect in every way. Her small tiara was made of purplish diamonds and her anonymous ring turned a dark shade of purple magically. "You look beautiful," Leah said. I turned and smiled to her and said, "I wouldn't look this good without your superior skills." 

She smiled back. Then she hugged me for almost two minutes. Then whispered in my ear, "I'll miss you sorely."

* * *

The auction ball began with an introduction to the young ladies that were to be sold. Arianna noticed that he was introducing them with their fake names. "Of course they're real nobles," she heard their notorious owner say. "You don't think I'd waste my time teaching them etiquette do you?" Then she heard him bellow with laughter. 

Arianna turned out to be the star of the show with gentlemen asking left and right for her to dance. She turned them all down.

* * *

Leah was dancing with her husband when she saw a guy come in late. He headed straight for them walking quickly. They stopped dancing even though the music was still playing. Her husband turned to him and shook hands with him. "Brandon!" So this was his nephew. He was actually kind of, how do I put this? Drop dead gorgeous! "I didn't really expect you to come. How are you?" 

"Wonderful uncle, and you?"

"Happier every day. Welcome to my humble home."

Brandon smiled and then he saw her. "Who's that?" he asked breathlessly.

"I know that look," thought Leah. "And he is looking straight at Natalie, or whatever her real name is!" She smirked and whispered into her husband's ear, "I think it's time for me to sing a song like you've been nagging me all night to do." He nodded.

* * *

The men had finally cleared away from her, admiring the other girls that were for sale. "They're still going to bid for me," she thought ironically. 

The master of the mansion walked up onto the stage and spoke to the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen, my wife Chloe has offered to sing a song for you all, as she rarely does." I smiled. Leah never sang in public unless there was a special reason. Leah walked onto the stage and smiled. Then she began to sing a song called, "For my love."

Just before the song, I saw a young man staring at mein awe. I think I fell in love at that moment.

Walk towards me 

_I want to hear_

_The heavens singing over you_

He walked towards me uncertainly.

_When you breathe_

_And look at me_

_I want to be captured by you_

I did want to.

_Gaze into my eyes_

He did.

_And let me know you'd fight_

_Thousands, for my love_

_Slip your hand in mine_

He didn't even have to ask. I did it.

_Ask me to dance with you tonight_

He did.

_Just ask me for my love_

_I want to hide_

_What's deep in my eyes_

_I'm scared to be known by you_

I was until…

_But when I turn my head_

I turned my head.

_And see you there_

_I want to be pursued_

It was almost like magic had taken hold of us.

_Gaze into my eyes_

_And let me know you'd fight_

_Thousands, for my love_

_Slip your hand in mine_

_Ask me to dance with you tonight_

He twirled me.

_Just ask me for my love_

_A dream I won't wake from_

I stared at him thinking, "Is this a dream?"

_A story that will never end_

_The ground your feet walk on_

_Let me be there, let me be there_

_Gaze into my eyes_

_let me know you'd fight_

_Thousands, for my love_

_Slip your hand in mine_

_Just ask me to dance with you tonight_

_Just ask me for my love_

_Gaze into my eyes_

_And let me know you'd fight_

_Thousands, for my love_

_Slip your hand in mine_

_Ask me to dance with you tonight_

_Ask me for my love_

Leah smiled at us. It was the first time I had danced all night, and I'd actually enjoyed it. But doom was soon to come.

**Author's Note:** I hope this one wasn't to long. Whenever I read or write stories that I like, I always seem to find the perfect songs for them somewhere. The actual person who sings, "For My Love," is the music artist, Bethany Dillon. If you want to actually hear this awesome song, then the song number on the c.d. is 5.


	7. Discouraging Suitors

**Disclaimer: **€lla, Char, Kyrria, and Aythoria belong to the acclaimed author of, "€lla €nchanted."

**

* * *

Replies to Reviews:**

_WhiteCamellia_ I was online at the same time you were and it was a delight.  :) By the way, did you listen to the song? I'm obsessed with it right now, especially since it's fits my story so well!

_VinnyRoxyFrankie _I think so too, but my thing did that automatically for some strange reason. I don't even know how to put my own bio on the computer. Can you pleeeeaaaase tell me how?

_Smittened By Marauders_ You will just have to find out, but you're the only one who has guessed to anything because I have been giving a lot of clues. Do I have to say it straight out? By the way, it's Aythoria, not Arthoryia.

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Discouraging Suitors**

I stopped dancing with the lovely maiden in front of me. We hadn't even spoken and she'd come to the dance floor so easily. But she wasn't lovely; she was beautiful. She wasn't blonde, and she didn't have blue eyes, but she had me mesmerized.

* * *

I was dazed. This handsome young man in front of me seemed, different from the others. But how could I tell? He didn't seem normal, he seemed to be, my vision of perfection. He led me off the dance floor so we could introduce ourselves.

"Sorry about that," he said nervously. His face turned a bright crimson. I think I blushed too but I couldn't tell because I was so hot in the dress I was wearing. Then, since I didn't speak, he talked more. "My name is Brandon."

My face turned to pure amusement. I gave a small chuckle. "So you're the infamous nephew he's always ragging on about."

"Infamous?" He looked and sounded sort of hurt.

I started to laugh more. "I only meant from your uncle's point of view. He always says, 'Well girls, I couldn't get you another companion because of my stupid nephew again. He always ruins my plans!'" I said this, imitating his uncle very well.

* * *

It was my turn to laugh. She was so funny. But what did she mean, 'another companion'? This puzzled me. I was not often puzzled and she interested me. "So, what's your name?" I asked.

I saw her look sad for a minute, but then she surprised me by saying, "Well, I forgot my real name, but around here they call me Natalie."

"You don't know your name?" This sounded strange to me. How could she not? This puzzled me even more than before.

Then she asked me a question that startled me even more than I already was. "Want to slide?"

"Slide?" What was she talking about?

"Down the banister silly," she said with a broad smile. She started to laugh.

"I-I really don't think we should," I said almost stuttering.

"What's the matter, scared?"

"No, but-"

"It's really fun. Besides, it'll discourage the men from buying me." With that she ran up the short stairway to the landing. With that she slid down sidesaddle.

Buy her? Why would people buy her?

She had been right. Everyone turned his or her heads to see her slide down the last bit of stair railing and land perfectly and gracefully. The men that had been interested in her before turned their heads away in disgust. The other girls' eyes sparkled as if Natalie had given them an idea. All of the other girls started acting up in very unladylike behavior.

Uncle looked bewildered and then shouted, "Stop!"

Natalie had just happened to be in mid-slide and grabbed one of the poles holding up the rail. She stopped, very neatly and climbed onto the stairs.

Uncle's rage was so great that he walked over to her with pincer-like steps and slapped her on the face, hard.

"You wench! You're ruining everything!" He gave her a death glare. "Go outside. You can sleep in the stables for all I care!"

She looked at him and smirked while saying, "Yes, mister kidnapper." She walked stealthily away, to avoid another slap and went outside like she had been told to. There was still a big, red, hand mark on her face.

"Uncle!" I was still aghast that he would do something like that. Not just slapping her, not just raising his voice, but sending her outside! And what did she mean kidnapper? This was all an outrage. I saw his wife run out the door Natalie had left through. Good, now I don't need to comfort her. I turned around and saw my uncle walk to the stage. And now, ladies and gentlemen, the auction will begin.

"Auction!" my voice rang out. I couldn't believe it. He was selling the girls! "Uncle, have you gone mad," I asked with outrage.

"He practically dragged a pretty blonde girl onto the stage. He was ignoring me!

"We will begin the auctioning at two hundred KJ's. Brandon, we will talk about this later." He said the last sentence like he was daring me to interrupt. I walked outside into the garden; I couldn't watch anymore. Little did I know, she was in the garden.

How could he do this? How could he kidnap girls and sell them? Does he not have a conscience? All of the sudden, I heard a conversation.

"Natalie."

"What?"

"Please come inside. You'll catch a chill."

"You know I can't. Not unless you…" She stopped for a minute. "I can't tell you." I sat down on a tree island that was in the middle of the garden. I didn't understand what they were talking about. Then I heard the other woman that had been speaking start up again. "Why do you always have to do what he says; or anyone for that matter? You're better than that."

"I know. Can you just get me some blankets? I'll sleep out here."

"No you won't." I will not permit it. You will sleep only inside." I heard a moan.

"Great, now I won't be able to sleep!"

"Natalie? Oh my goodness! You're sweating. Why are you sweating?" She sounded distressed.

"I want to sleep but you won't let me."

"You may sleep inside."

"Can you help me inside?"

"All right. But I demand for you to tell me why you always do what people tell you to do."

* * *

I sighed. She helped me through the back door. My complaints stopped immediately. Then she helped me up the stairs to the servants' quarters and we sat down on my bunk.

"Now, tell me why you always do everything you're told to do," Leah ordered.

Well, that cancels mother's order not to tell anyone. "I was given a certain gift at birth; by the fairy named Jessica. It was," I hesitated, then I whispered into her ear. "obedience," I finished.

She pulled away, stunned. Then she hugged me. "I'm so sorry Natalie. If I'd known…"

"There is no need for apology. While I sleep, can you find out what my real name is?"

"Sure. Sleep well." With that, I plopped onto the bed and went to sleep. But not until I heard a manly voice say, "Chloe! Come here."

* * *

I sat pondering on the tree island. I didn't like not understanding anything. Just after I solve the first mystery, another one pops up. It's probably one that even my uncle doesn't know about.

Then I heard my uncle scream, "Chloe! Come here." I stood up and went back inside. Many people had left. The auction was over and most of the girls had packed up and left. Uncle's wife was coming down the steps as fast as she could. As soon as she got downstairs, he said to her, "Find Brandon."

"No need uncle," I voiced.

"Ah, now we will talk. But first, we should sit down."

**Author's Note:** Like it?


	8. The Talk

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ms. Levine's stuff. Everything else is mine.

**Author's Note: **I could use some help w/the story. **_Please!_**

**Replies to Reviews:**

_StardustPixie_ Thankyou, your advice was exactly perfect to follow. I found it in no time at all. I will keep it coming. : P

_Smittened By Marauders_ I think it was Maurice. I think Arianna figured out that she was kidnapped from the things Chloe/Leah told her in "Big Secret."

_WhiteCamellia_ The e-mail should work. Did you spell **Caucasian **right?

_ElvenSilver_ Well, here is the thing, she really isn't a big part of the story. We are just supposed to find out about her situation and feel sorry for her. But you're right, I should have described their time together in more detail than just jumping ahead. (Be a dear? LOL)

_Emma-J-Riddle_-Thank you.

_dancrchick_-I'm trying. I'm trying.

Chapter 8: The Talk 

My nephew and I sat down in leather chairs. I sighed, "Brandon, I need to do this kind of thing for a living. We cannot stay rich and happy if we are not rich." I could tell he was getting more annoyed after each and every word I spoke.

"It's not right," he said calmly. "How do you think they feel, being kidnapped and sold like they were some piece of jerky? After what I saw tonight, I think you finally met your match." Then he chuckled remembering something. Then I saw a dreamy look in his eyes. He was in love. I could see it then and there. It must have been Arianna.

"How much do you want her for?" At first he looked confused, and then horrified at my suggestion.

"You should send her and the others home where they belong," he said indignantly.

I bellowed with laughter. "Both of your parents would be proud of the arrangement."

He frowned, "I don't understand what you mean."

This just made me laugh harder. "Her," laughing, "real name," more laughter, "is," then he finally calmed down. "Her real name is Arianna, the crown princess of Kyrria."

* * *

My eyes widened in fear, horror, and realization. "Sh-she, uncle! Do you realize what could happen if Char and Ella found out about this? It would be catastrophic! The ties between Kyrria and Aythoria could be broken! We could go to war! If they found out that you, the King's only brother kidnapped her-"

He cut me off. "Not if you buy her and bring her back."

"Are you kidding? That would be worse!" I stood up and began to pace the expensive tapestry beneath my feet, with my hands entwined together behind my back. Faster and faster I paced thinking, "What has he done? What has my uncle done?" over and over in my mind.

* * *

Hearing this, I quickly ran upstairs to wake Natalie, I mean Arianna to tell her what her real name is. But I thought better of it as soon as I reached the servants' quarters.

It would be revealed to her in good time. For now, I just needed to wait.

**Author's Note: **Like? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. You know, chores and everything. Besides, login has been jammed.


	9. The Journey Begins and a Memory Emerges

**Disclaimer: **Anything recognized from the book belongs to Ms. Levine. Everything else is mine.

**Replies to Reviews:**

_ElvenSilver_-I tried to update sooner but login was jammed. Besides, I couldn't think of how to continue.(Thanks for your review for, "Barren Wasteland.")

_WhiteCamellia_-No, she doesn't know who she is yet. Chloe/Leah refrained from telling her. Remember? (Sorry for repetition.)

_Iwatsuki_-Thanks.

**Chapter 9: The Journey Begins and a Memory Emerges**

I woke up in the morning at my usual time and began to walk downstairs. Leah came out of her room and said, "I wouldn't go down there yet. You should pack."

"Pack?" What did she mean? Was I dreaming? "Why?" I asked on my way back to my room. She fell into step with me.

"Remember Brandon; from the ball?" I nodded. "Well, he has been negotiating with Maurice all night and has persuaded him to the point where instead of having to marry you, he is taking you back to your parents." I hugged Leah.

"Does he know my parents?"

"No, he just knows where they are. Maurice told him where."

Leah helped me pack up with the few possessions I'd accumulated over the months that I'd been here.

* * *

We were about to leave. I embraced Leah for the last time we were leaving. As I was hugging her, I whispered in her ear, "I'll come back and save you from this monster someday Leah." Tears streamed down her face and she hugged me harder. Then, after we finally stopped hugging I said louder, "Goodbye Chloe. I'll miss you" She knew I was only acting so they wouldn't become suspicious. 

Then, as I walked to the carriage Brandon opened it for me and I lent him my hand. How I knew how to enter a carriage, completely mystified me. Then we were on our way.

While we were traveling, I watched the scenery pass by. I didn't really feel like talking, so I went to sleep.

* * *

I'm sliding on a long stairwell. I'm having fun, laughing and enjoying the slide. There is someone at the bottom arms outstretched to catch me. I can't tell who it is; their face is bleary. Whoever it is catches me at the bottom and twirls me around and around. I run back up the stairs and the scenario repeats over and over again…

* * *

I wake up and realized it wass nighttime already. Brandon was asleep across from me, shifting slightly. 

Oh, he looks so handsome, sitting there. I wonder if he knows who my parents are. I'll have to ask him tomorrow.


	10. A Swim and a Scare

**Author's Note: _SORRY! _**I've been so preoccupied w/summer school, which I have a lot of HW. But tonight, I have freedom! Besides, I've only taken seven days. Plus, I needed time to think.

**Disclaimer:** Everything that is from the book is Ms. Levine's. Everything else is mine. I'm going to copy and paste my disclaimers from now on. They're not worth the time I put in them.

**Replies to Reviews:**

_WhiteCamellia_-You give me to much praise.

_ElvenSilver_-You're to impatient.

_Holly101( )_-No, I'm going to be a publisher.

_breathless74_-I don't even know yet.

_dancrchick_-Yes, that's right.

_ArtysThunder_-Cute:)

_Kat( )_-I did want to spend more time on Leah/Chloe, but that isn't really what my story is about. But, it would make my story longer. After all, it's only my second fan-fic.

_bookreader( )_-I will.

_korean-angel_-I am continuing but I've been caught up w/summer school so much that I haven't had the time.

**Chapter 10: A Swim and a Scare**

The next morning, one of the knights said Brandon was out riding with some of his knights. I must have had fallen asleep again. I saw evidence of their sleeping on pads in the dirt. I told the remaining knights that I was going out for a stroll (or walk). He handed me a whistle. If danger were to arouse, then I would use it.

I walked for a small time through the forest, memorizing my surroundings for a safe return to the group. Then I heard water running to my left. I found a small stream and as I turned to go back, I spotted a lagoon. I soon remembered that I was feeling extremely hot. I looked around. Certainly one dip wouldn't hurt. I found a nice, concealed area where I could hide to change and slip in the greenish-blue water. It was more green than blue though and had nothing on top of the water. I changed in that small, concealed area and slipped in the cool water. I sighed. It felt good. I swam around for a long time and floated on my back until I was daydreaming.

I imagined the staircase dream. Who was that at the bottom of the stairs? Then, I was consumed in my thoughts.

* * *

We had just gotten back to the camp after scouting for the best trail. Arianna had been gone since this afternoon. According to one of my knights, she had been gone for over an hour after deciding to take a walk.

He decided to go and find her. Besides, he needed to tell her who she really was and he'd been putting it off ever since they left Maurice's mansion. He brought along his sword and some beeswax just in case she had run into some trouble.

He walked towards the direction his knight had indicated she'd gone. After a few minutes, he heard an Aythorian song being sung by someone with the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard. He walked towards the voice, understanding every word the vocalist was saying.

_**Verse 1: **A girl was kidnapped._

_She was taught to be a good wife._

_For many intelligent buyers,_

_wished to buy her._

_**Chorus: **But she had things going her way._

_But she had things going her way._

_Then one day a lad, big and strong,_

_decided to rescue this girl._

_But she, still had her way._

_Yes, she still had her way._

_Then they, became very good friends._

The vocalist kept singing more verses and he drew steadily nearer. He came to a stream that trickled down further. Then, he heard something making small splashes in water and turned.

There, right in front of me was Arianna, butt-naked. She didn't notice me at the top of the hill. Was she a Siren? For to be so, perfect, how could she not be one? She had the voice, the spirited mind, the intelligence, the beauty, and even the perfect body.

Wait! Stop it! I can't lust after her. I'm riding in the same damn (I rarely use profanity.) carriage as she is! I managed to peal my eyes from her and look the other way. I decided calling her name would alert her of my presence and give her time to compose herself while I pretend to have not seen her at all. "Natalie," I called out in the other direction.

* * *

I snapped out of my thoughts and stopped singing immediately. Someone was calling my name. It sounded like Brandon! Oh no! I better get dressed. I don't want him to see me like this! I swam rapidly back to the enclosed area and began to put my dress on when I heard a soft voice in front of me.

"Hello my pet," began a female ogre, "Would you like to come to my nice, cozy cottage right now?" I was dazed. Wait, this isn't an ogre, it's a nice plump woman who wants to join me for luncheon. Or was it? I immediately realized what was happening right now.

Arianna swallowed hard. There as something in the back of her mind. Then, a small portion of her memories came back. She began to talk fluently in Ogrese to the ogre. "You don't want to eat me." At first it looked surprised. Then it said, "Of course I don't want to eat you. Whatever gave you that idea?" Then, I saw a difference between her and a normal ogre.

**Author's Note:** Guess why this ogre is different.


	11. All Ogres Aren’t Carnivores

**Replies to Reviews:**

_WhiteCamellia_-Yes, you do. You treat me like I'm some genious to be admired. I kind of get really shy when some one does that to me to much. You'll see about the ogre. Bty, you spelled ogre wrong. Yes, I know you know.

_Emma-J-Riddle_-What do you mean by "pregs?"

_Iwatsuki_-That's not really the emotion I was trying to stir.

_bookreader ()_-What do you mean why?

_ElvenSilver_-Wrong.

_magicmunchkin_-U will C.

_Moonjava_-Thankyou.

_flammingirl_-Oh please! I'm really swamped w/HW from summer school and my parents said I don't have any computer privileges so it's really hard to get on and update. Please be more patient.

**Disclaimer: **Anything recognized from the book belongs to Gail Carson Levine. Everything else is mine.

**Chapter 11: All Ogres Aren't Carnivores**

I stood there and realized she didn't have rotting teeth like other ogres did. In fact, her teeth were completely white! Her breath smelled of mint and I was then that I realized I could trust her. She also looked very lonely. Then I realized I was still naked and hurriedly donned my dress.

Of course that is when I heard Brandon again calling my name in distress. Then I called out, "I'm all right Brandon. Shish, I haven't been away from the group that long."

Then I heard the bushes rustle and his voice closer. "Yes, you have," he exasperated. He hacked at the bushes that blocked his way. "You've been gone for three quarters of an hour. You should be a little more…" He came through the path he'd made and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Brandon, she's okay." I said soothingly in Aythorian. "She won't hurt you. She didn't hurt me. Relax, and sheath your sword Brandon." The she Ogre looked at me with respect and amazement.

Brandon looked dazed and sheathed it halfway. Then he shook his head and pulled out his beeswax he kept so close to him. He placed it in his ears and pulled his sword back out. "Natalie, please, I don't need to ask you twice. Please, stand aside." All the she ogre did was start to walk away, knowing very well that I would stop Brandon from pursuit.

* * *

Arianna didn't budge. Well, she did, but not in the way I'd expected. She blocked my path, protecting the calm, retreating back of the beast in front of me.

Then, the ogre did the strangest thing. She turned around and flashed me a clean, healthy, white smile. I was dumbstruck. Surely an ogre couldn't put on a façade like that with my ears still plugged. I sheathed my sword and removed the earwax from my ears. Then she looked at Arianna and said, "My offer is still open, don't worry, I won't feed you meat. I'm a Veggie Ogre. We're often called the Vegogarians." Then she laughed, "I don't know who came up with that stupid name."

We agreed. Brandon got out a piece of paper and wrote a note to the knights about where we were going. Then he cast a small spell that was supposed to place the note in the head knight's hands. I hope the head knight wasn't pooping or holding something icky.

We were going to the Vegogarians's village.

**Author's Note:** I know, very confusing. Just bear w/me k?


	12. Vegogarian Village

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah blah. You know what I mean. Old characters belong to Gail Carson Levine and everything else is mine.

**Author's Note: **I think my story is about to go into raw supplemental. Maybe I should back up a bit and tell about her life at Maurice's mansion. Do you guys (and gals) think I should?

**Replies to Reviews:**

_flammingirl_-Sorry, I was really tired last night. I must have been cranky or something.

_Moonjava_-What? Were you expecting something more surprising?

_dancrchick_-I know it's summer. That just makes it more difficult to update since my parents say I don't have computer privileges, so I have to be sneaky. Besides, I have summer school and I luckily didn't receive any homework on Friday.(**:( **)

_Smittened By Marauders_-How is it confusing?

_WhiteCamellia_-I'm glad you understand how I feel.

_bookreader_-Okay. I just did.

_Mellem_-Are you sure? I didn't have any self applause.

_scooby-doo-poo_-I agree about the name thing. Sometimes (nothing to do w/name thing), when I'm typing reviews, I type words and phrases I've never said before. LOL, do you do the same thing?

_Gen_-Short Story?

_magewhisperer_-k

_Tidsmagi_-I didn't say I was a vegetarian. I think you jumped to conclusions. In fact, I love meat. But nowadays, I don't eat as much of it as I used to. So far, I like all meats, except for corn-beef. Bleh!

_Amanda_-Thanks.

_actress19_-Thank you.

_tiff_- (groaning)

_Galelasa_-won't tell. I'm overprotective about such details. BTW, there are much better stories out there than mine.

**Chapter 12: Vegogarian Village**

We followed the veggie **(I spelled veggie wrong last time and no one told me!)** ogre to a small village, not to far from the lagoon I had swam in.

It was very amusing. It was a village the size of a bustling metropolis. It looked more like an enlarged elfin village, sort of than the sort of place that ogres would live. They were loud, clean-cut creatures that bustled about daily life like a repetition, which seemed comfortable. When we neared the village the ogres grew quiet and watched us move through the marketplace. It was very uncomfortable to be stared at by huge, disapproving creatures. I knew from the way they looked at us that we were not wanted.

"Hello," I said in Ogrese to ogres that gawked at Brandon and I along the path. After going through many business districts, we neared a large, secluded lodge.

"Honored father, we have some guests!" I heard our ogre yell in Ogrese. She walked up to the entrance of the house and said, "Wait here." She left Brandon and I alone.

"So, what are we going to do with that," I asked pointing at his sword. His face looked pained. I could tell he didn't want to leave it somewhere or trust anyone with it.

"Oh come on Brandon, we're guests. You wouldn't want our hosts to get the wrong impression of us. Would you?" He agreed to keep his sword out of sight.

Then our ogre came back. She seemed very happy. Then she spoke in Aythorian for Brandon's benefit. "Father said that he'd like very much to meet you."

I brightened at the subject. From what I'd seen, I t seemed that this particular lodge was larger than the cottages that other Vegogarians lived in, meaning high status. We were probably meeting the person in charge of the village.

The structure of the society was amazingly humanlike. The marketplace was the center of the vast area, more tightly spaced than anything else in the village was. The cottages rose up on the hills that edged the marketplace, nature involved enormously. The view wasn't that bad either, with a lake along the other side of some cottages, very close to the marketplace. Then, as if that wasn't enough, the huge lodge they stood before was the highlight of the area, with trails instead of roads, with the exception of the trade route.

We entered the lodge and were offered some chewy mints. Brandon politely declined, while I only took one. It was delicious and I said so. Our ogre smiled and said they were good for teeth. Then she complimented, "Your teeth are whiter already."

"Now, to meet my father, the ogre who started it all."

**Authors Note:** (laughs gleefully) Who does my faithful audience think he is? Hint, he was the son of an ogre that Ella met in the actual book. If any of you know of whom I speak of, please spell his name for me. I forgot how to spell his name and I don't have the book for reference.


End file.
